Green Lantern:The Miller Chronicles 1Going Green
by Eric Stone
Summary: Michael Miller is just a high schooler in the town of Beamaun.  Until his school is attacked by Sinestro in an attempt to draw out Green Lantern Hal Jordan.  This is the first in a series featuring Michael Miller, my OC.  Please, read and review.  Enjoy.


My name is Michael Miller and let me begin by saying this; this is not how I thought my life would end up. I thought that I would graduate high school, go to college, get married, have a few kids and invent something stupid to get rich off of. Let me just say life is full of surprises. The day before I was chosen started like most. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, said goodbye to the folks, got in my car and drove to school. What happened at school was a little different then normal.

Michael gets out of his car when an explosion goes off near by. A crowd runs away from it. He pulls someone from the crowd.

Michael: What's going on?

Random person: Sinestro… It's Sinestro.

Random person runs away.

I, like most people, have heard about Sinestro, a power wielding alien who hates humans, especially the Green Lanterns. Every instinct in my body said "Run." and as I was about to, but this weird haze that I still can't explain came over me and I froze.

Sinestro flies into the sky and spots Michael

Sinestro: Taste my wraith you abomination!

Sinestro fires a yellow energy beam at Michael and Michael remains still. All of a sudden, a green wall blocks the blast from hitting.

Hal: Your rampage is over, Sinestro.

Sinestro: You fell right into my trap Jordan.

Four other Sinestro Corps. Members emerge from the rubble of the school and all blast Hal successfully. Hal gets up and hits one of them with a green construct of a missile knocking him out. He hits another one with a boxing glove and immediately after, Sinestro charges him to the ground and starts to pummel him. Michael throws a rock at Sinestro.

Michael: Leave him alone you jerk!

"Why did I do that you just do that ?" that was the thought in my mind as a threw a rock at one of the most powerful villains in the universe… well this universe anyway.

Sinestro: You dare strike the mighty Sinestro. Prepare to be obliterated you insect!

Sinestro gets ready to strike Michael a final blow, Hal covers Sinestro hand in a green orb and gives him a clean right hook, knocking him out.

Michael: Thanks.

Hal: You can buy me dinner later.

The last Sinestro Corps. Member attacks Hal and he quickly counters him. Michael and Hal both notice a girl stuck under a piece of rubble screaming for help.

Michael: I'll get her.

Hal's face is surprised, but he snaps out of it as he continues the fight with the Yellow Lantern. Michael runs toward the trapped girl.

Girl: Help me, please!

Michael: Okay, Okay let me think.

Michael looks for something to help him and finds a post. He uses the post to pry the rubble off her. She immediately hugs him.

Girl: Oh thank you so much!

Michael: Look, go behind that wall and try to stay out of the fight okay? I'll be back in a minute.

Girl: You're going try to stop that thing? Are you crazy?

Michael: I think so.

Michael walks away from girl.

I honestly I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm not the kind of guy to pick a fight. I actually avoid conflict like it's the plague. It was something about someone counting on me, someone needing my help to survive. They were counting on me and I wasn't going to let them down.

Michael picks up a blunt object and walks up to the yellow lantern who is beating the crap out of Hal.

Michael: I'm going to regret this. Hey punk.

The lantern turns around and Michael hits him in the head as hard as he can, knocking him out.

Michael: Sorry, I guess dinners off.

Michael helps Hal up.

Michael: Did I just….

Hal: Yeah, good job.

Michael drops the pipe and begins to walk off.

Michael: The girl from the rubble should be behind that wall. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't stay with her and hope she feels fine.

Hal: Where are you going?

Michael: I don't want to be on the news. Not all of us wear a mask you know. Nice meeting you Green Lantern.

Green Lantern: What's your name?

Michael: It's Michael.

Michael walks away as Guy and Jon fly in.

Guy: We got your call, Hal. What's the problem?

Jon: It looks like you have the situation handled.

Hal: I had some help.

Guy: Sinestro and four of his corps., you would have to, me on the other hand….

Jon: Who was it? Barry? Clark?

Hal: Neither.

Guy: What?

Hal: Can you guys handle this? There's a girl needing medical assistance behind that wall.

Guy: Where are you going?

Hal: I have to talk to the Guardians about something Catch you later.

Hal flies off leaving Jon and Guy at the scene looking very confused. The girl comes out from behind the wall looking even more confused as the authorities drive in.

Michael walks into his house with his parents and younger sister watching the news story about the attack.

T.V.: The super villain, Sinestro, attacked Beamaun high school today in an attempt to trap the superhero Green Lantern. The school was completely destroyed during the attack and the students and faculty sustained minor injuries. For more information we go to Stan Hill at the scene of the attack, Stan?

Stan Hill on the scene next to the girl with a blanket over her.

Stan: Thank you, Kathy. I'm here with one of the victims of the attack who said she saw the entire thing take place. Tell the people at home what you told me, miss.

Girl: Well, I was trapped under some rubble from the explosion and saw Green Lantern fighting the other guys ,but he didn't save me.

Stan: Then who saved you?

Girl: I don't know his name but I know he was wearing a shirt with fist on it and I think he might have been one of the students. Anyway, after he got me out of the rubble, he knocked one of the bad guys out with one hit, and walked away. He was so dreamy.

Stan: Is there a hero in are mist? Who knows. All we can say is thank you to Green Lantern and his mysterious partner. I'm Stan Hill signing off.

Michael's dad turns off the T.V. as Michael closes the door loudly. The whole family looks at him, then his shirt which is torn beyond recognition.

Michael: Wow, I am really tired. It's late, I should probably go to bed.

Dad: It's eleven in the morning, sit down.

Mom: Hailey, honey, go play with your dolls.

Hailey: Okay.

As she goes past Michael towards the stairs, Hailey hugs her brother.

Hailey: Good job, big brother.

Hailey leaves the room.

I didn't know what to do. So, like any teenager in doubt, I lied. I said when the fight broke out I ran to town and fainted. Not my best lie. They believed it though. After a little heart to heart I went to bed. What I didn't know is that in the center of the universe, my life was being decided for me.

Ganthet and Hal are walking and talking on Oa.

Ganthet: Are you sure about this?

Hal: I've never been more sure about anything.

Ganthet: He is a child.

Hal: He can handle it.

Ganthet: You of all people know the burden we carry.

Hal: Everybody has some burden.

Ganthet: You will teach him, I presume.

Hal: I will.

Ganthet: Very well. It will be done.

Michael wakes up in a morning daze.

Unknown: Michael Miller of Earth.

Michael: Five more minutes, mom.

Michael lifts head up to see a Green Lantern power ring floating in front of him.

Ring: Michael Miller of Earth. You have been chosen.

The End


End file.
